WTFSNFW?/Episode 11: Meaningless Marriages
Sophie: "We're back, and boy will this episode of WTFSNFW be interesting. Today, we'll go back in time to 2013 and witness the craziest epidemic that plagued our wiki. Please give a not-so warm welcome to.... questionable marriages. Alright, ladies and gents, here's a history lesson. If you don't wanna hear it, skip this part." clears her throat Sophie: "Back in late 2012, the 110 IP thought it would be a good idea to link different SNFW families together by having children from each family marry each other. Eventually, Catherine and I followed suit and connected as many families as possible. Truth be told, I created more questionable marriages than anyone else on the wiki at the time. Enter mid-2013, and Plankton got sick of these marriages, so we purged the fuck out of them. Then, there were just four: Tariko Kirochu and Kai Hiwatari, Ember Kodansa and Polo Cap, Catherine Cap and Corey Iconic-Todaro, and Tanya Jackson and Treat Jennings. Soon after, we implemented a rule to put an end to the questionable marriage shit." somehow exhausted from talking, holds up a sign that says "END OF HISTORY LESSON" and then puts it down while catching her breath Sophie: "Now with that understandably tiresome speech out of the way, let's look over some of these 'gems' from the archives." Gardenia Cap and Toshio Samo Sophie: "Take a look at these tidbits from the Toshio Samo page circa February 28, 2013." >He is married to Gardenia Cap with 5 children (2 sons and 3 daughters) > *Wife: Gardenia Cap *Sons: Botan Samo, Daichi Samo *Daughters: Chiharu Samo, Addison Samo, Africa Samo Sophie: "This made no sense at all. First of all, Toshio returned to Japan and stayed there for the rest of his life as a video game reviewer and perhaps an Internet sensation. Secondly, the Shakos have their own traditions. Furthermore, Japanlover had to rewrite Gardenia's future to prevent the marriage from ever happening. Ji kwong Kirochu and Rolf Kiranoko Sophie: "These next pieces come from the Ji kwong Kirochu page circa May 19, 2013." >Rolf Kiranoko: Her husband > *Husband: Rolf Kiranoko *Daughters: Liu Kiranoko, Chen Kiranoko *Sons: Yao Kiranoko *Father-in-Law: Joseph Kiranoko *Mother-in-Law: Marie-Anne Kiranoko *Brothers-in-Law: Sun Wei Kiranoko, Hans Kiranoko, Akim Kiranoko, Elliot Kiranoko, Matti Kiranoko *Sisters-in-Law: Sun Chen Kiranoko, Satoko Kiranoko, Setsuko Kiranoko, Ania Kiranoko, Adele Kiranoko, Dita Kiranoko, Agape Kiranoko, Alda Kiranoko, Mi-Yung Kiranoko >She is married to Rolf Kiranoko and they have 4 children (3 girls and 1 boy). Sophie: "Oh joy, this marriage, and it was one I made up at that. Japanlover had a good reason to say that my idea was 'an accident waitin' to happen': It was a nonsensical link between two of her characters. Of course, I do regret proposing that idea, as well as many others of its kind. Also, this might be a nitpick, but the names of the supposed children were Chinese, not Korean." Carrie Sanderman and Moses Cap (plus other Sanderman marriages) Sophie: "Here's a glimpse at an old revision of the Carrie Sanderman page, where Plankton had to comment that he had enough of these marriages." > *Husband: Moses Cap *Sons: Myles Cap, Corey Cap, Andrew Cap *Father-in-Law: Matthew Cap *Mother-in-Law: Marci Cap >She is married to Moses Cap and the two have 3 sons Sophie: "Wow, that SO made sense. Seriously, just because they were born in the same year does not mean that they'll get married. Like Plankton said, how would they even meet, especially if the two lived in different states? Of course, Plankton proved a point, and the marriage in question was removed." (sighs) "Good riddance.... But wait, we're not done with this old revision yet. There's more..." > *Sisters-in-Law: Maya Montgomery, Caila Mazar *Brothers-in-Law: Frank Gabroonie Sophie: "Great. One questionable marriage in the Sandermans wasn't enough. There had to be three more just for the sake of connecting the fanon families. Admittedly, I was inspired by 110 IP's episode Jackson Family to create the supposed marriage between Maya and Tony alongside the Montgomery Family episode, but since Plankton wanted to make the marriages between Supernanny families extremely rare, it too has got to go. When we're done with this, I'll make a change, but for now, let's look at the other two." (glimpses) "Hmmm... Considering that Caila and Frank came from different states, I still doubt those marriages would happen. Alright, I had enough of this questionable marriage crap intruding my first fanon SN family." Xfactor1234's blog: Future Marriages Sophie: "At the apex of the questionable marriage disaster, Gemma decided to make a blog displaying a list of future marriages, including the questionable ones. If you're curious, you can look at an old version here." https://supernannyfanon.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Xfactor1234/Future_Marriages?oldid=50952 Sophie: "86% of the data in the blog had to be removed from the ban of questionable marriages alone. If that didn't describe that questionable marriage thing as harmful to the wiki, I don't know what did." Category:WTFSNFW? Episodes